


You, Me, We, Us

by queenssaviour



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, MayorQueen, Oral Sex, Smut, Split Queen, Split Swan Queen, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenssaviour/pseuds/queenssaviour
Summary: “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she asked as she approached the Queen.“Picking apples?” the Queen replied, a faux innocent smile on her lips. “Want a taste?”Emma groaned. She couldn’t believe she was experiencing this kind of role reversal years after she and Regina had buried the hatchet. “Seriously? My house? Couldn’t you just have cut down one of my trees like a normal person?”“But where’s the fun in that?” The Queen smiled and moved closer to Emma. “I think you’ll have a lot of fun after moving in with Regina. It should resolve a lot of… tensions.”A Split Swan Queen fic written for Swan Queen Supernova Protostar challenge!





	1. Crash Into Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You, Me, We, Us: A Split Swan Queen Fanmix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795982) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter). 



> Thank you so much to ariestess for inspiring this fic with her [fan mix ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11795982)and plot! Ariestess' original plot can be found [here](http://ariestess.tumblr.com/post/165026755525/sqsn-you-me-we-us-fanmix-plot). (Warning: it contains spoilers!) Many thanks to Tris for being a stellar beta again and to Domi for doing an early reading of this and Aimee for cheerleading and being awesome this whole supernova season!! <3 A special thank you to the amazing supernova team for organizing this event again!
> 
> This (technically) takes place after s5 except that I’ve ignored some of the canon because I don’t care about the canon! Hook is mentioned in the first chapter, but he's forgotten soon after and makes no real appearance since he and Emma aren't together anymore. **Please note** that this fic includes Regina kissing/doing some other stuff with the EQ, so if that’s not your cup of tea, I wouldn’t suggest reading this. This fic is, however, first and foremost Swan Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's fan mix songs are:  
> I Am The Fire by Halestorm  
> Crash Into Me by Stevie Nicks

“She did what?”

 

Emma was standing in front of her at the Sheriff’s station with hands on her hips. Regina hadn’t even had the chance to finish her story before Emma had asked her to repeat what she’d just said.

 

“She, uhm,” Regina replied, “she fired a few dozen fireballs at Hook’s ship.”

 

“Was he there?”

 

“No, but...” Regina started. She couldn’t _believe_ she was in a situation where she had to explain her evil counterpart’s actions to Emma. The Queen had left her to do the dirty work after burning down the pirate’s ship and… “She turned him into a toad.”

 

Emma’s eyes went wide. She didn’t start yelling at her, which Regina had originally feared would happen, but instead she just looked shocked. “Well, that’s just great then.”

 

“I’m sorry, I… I never expected this to happen. I thought we were done with her.” She thought she’d been freed. She thought they all had been, but it wasn’t that easy to escape one’s past. Magic always came with a price.

 

“Did she say anything else? Anything about her motives?” Emma asked.

 

Regina shook her head. It wasn’t exactly true — her counterpart had muttered something about filthy entitled pirates that got away with everything — but she didn’t have to tell Emma that. She didn’t _want_ to tell Emma that because that would’ve brought up a topic that she would rather not discuss: her being in love with Emma for several years now.

 

She hadn’t felt like she should bring her feelings to the table before the split; she had felt like she didn’t deserve Emma (not that that filthy pirate did either. Emma deserved someone else altogether). Now that she felt like a different person and like she was finally good enough, she felt like something was missing and she didn’t have what it took to face Emma and tell her about her feelings. It was odd, as if a small part of her backbone had left in the split too.

 

“You look like you’re thinking about something. What aren’t you telling me?” Emma asked her.

 

“Um,” Regina said as she tried not to look guilty.

 

“Regina, seriously. I need to know everything I can about her so that we can fight her.”

 

“She seemed pretty mad at Hook,” she explained. “All her feelings are heightened, so she acts brashly without thinking about the consequences.”

 

“Why do you think she started off with him?”

 

“Well,” Regina said. A thought came to her mind. There were several reasons for her and the Queen to be mad at the pirate, and one of the more recent ones had nothing to do with Emma. “You know the incident that happened with Greg and Tamara, before we went to get Henry from Neverland…”

 

Emma looked at her, her brow scrunched. “No?”

 

Well, then. “He left me on the table for Greg and Tamara to punish. It was rather vile. She probably wanted him to pay for that.”

 

That wasn’t exactly untrue. He _had_ left her there. She had been so angry at Hook for leaving her to be tortured, and then the Charmings had started treating him like a son-in-law the next day. Meanwhile she had to earn her forgiveness and work hard for redemption every day.

 

“Wait, just before Neverland?” Emma asked, confused. “Why didn’t anyone tell me? He _left you to get tortured right before Neverland?”_ She was looking angry now, her posture stiff and her mouth a tight line.

 

“I didn’t think it was relevant to tell you. We weren’t exactly on the best terms then, anyway.”

 

“Regina, what the hell?” Emma said as she walked to the back of the office and pulled on her red leather jacket. “I’m gonna go look for him and turn him back into a human just so that I can yell at him _again_."

 

Regina raised her brow at that. Emma had recently mentioned that she and Hook were taking a break of some sort,  but if she had known that this revelation would merit such a strong reaction from the other woman, she might have told her sooner and quickened their break-up process.

 

“Where’s David?” Emma muttered as she took a look at her phone. “He should’ve gotten to work already. I shouldn’t leave if he’s not here yet.”

 

Regina shrugged. He hadn’t seen David after the incident on the docks. He could be anywhere.

 

“He’s not answering,” Emma said, her phone against her ear. “I’m going to call mom.”

 

Emma did that, and it turned out Snow wasn’t answering either. They magicked themselves to Emma’s parents’ loft to make sure that the Queen hadn’t done anything. For a moment, it was eerily quiet, but then they were greeted by a border collie and a smaller dog that was fluffy and white except for its black ears. They were accompanied by a tiny puppy that seemed to be a mixture of the two.

 

“Hi,” Emma said as she scratched the fluffy dog’s neck. “Where did you come from?”

 

It took Regina a few seconds to realize where the dogs had come from, but when she did, a loud “for fuck’s sake” left her mouth and she slouched down on the old couch of Snow’s apartment. She couldn’t believe the Queen would do this. What was her angle? It didn’t make any sense.

 

“What?” Emma asked, still petting the dogs. She picked the puppy up and gave it a kiss. “Hi, puppy. Can my parents keep you?”

 

“Well, considering it’s your brother, I don’t think that’s going to be an issue.”

 

“Wait, what?” Emma said and took  another look of the three dogs. “Seriously?”

 

“Make sure you don’t drop the puppy,” Regina said and flicked her wrist. After a few seconds, Emma was holding her baby brother, and the two dogs on the floor had turned back into full-sized Snow and David. Snow was coughing while David looked confused, but they were fine (if you didn’t count Snow’s horrible bird sweater that was a hideous crime against any kind of fashion ever).

 

“Oh, my god,” Emma muttered.

 

“I think the Queen turned us into dogs,” Snow said as she took the baby from Emma. “Thank you for turning us back, Regina.”

 

“Don’t mention it,” she said as she stood up and started walking towards them. “Did she say anything about what her agenda was?”

 

“I don’t think she has one,” David said. “She just… came here, and the next thing we knew, we weren’t ourselves anymore.”

 

“Alright.” Regina thought. She didn’t think her doppelgänger had a clear agenda either. Turning people into animals didn’t seem like an evil scheme, but rather pointless powerplay. “We’ll put up a shield over the apartment before we go. It should be stronger than her magic if we do it together.”

 

She extended her hand and Emma instantly took it. She could feel magic on her fingertips as she raised her free hand and Emma mimicked her movements. It felt good, the surge of powerful magic running through her, but it felt different from before with her other half not being there.

 

She chose not to comment on it, but she could tell Emma could feel it too. The other woman’s brow was scrunched in a way it hadn’t been before. The expression made Regina uneasy, although she couldn’t pinpoint why.

 

“Actually, she asked us where Emma was first, but we refused to tell her,” Snow said.

 

“That’s true,” David added as he crossed his arms.

 

“She’s after me?” Emma asked, surprised. “I’d imagine she’d have more unfinished business with you, or even Hook.”

 

“Well, she took care of the unfinished Hook business,” Regina pointed out. “But yes, it would seem so.”

 

The fact that her evil self seemed to be after Emma made her worried. What if something happened to her? She should’ve just kept the evil half inside where she could control it. Now it was roaming the streets of Storybrooke turning people into animals and asking for Emma’s whereabouts.

 

“Emma, will you be okay?” Snow asked. “Do you need help? I do have plenty of experience on running from the Queen...  No offense,” she added with a nod towards Regina.

 

“None taken,” she answered but made sure that Snow could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

 

Emma shook her head. “I’ll be fine with Regina. We’ll look for the Queen and confront her,” she assured her mother who was looking at her with a worried expression on her face. “We’ll be stronger than she is, together.”

 

The worry in Snow’s eyes turned into something else and Regina could practically see the wheels in her head turning, so she decided it was time for them to go. She didn’t want to hear whatever harebrained theory the woman would soon come up with. She wanted to get to the bottom of this and figure out what was going on.

 

***

 

They drove to the harbor only to find the remnants of Hook’s burnt ship in the water. Regina flicked her wrist and the pieces of the Jolly Roger were gone and the water was clean and still again. Getting the lake manually cleaned would take time and money and leave the shoreline in less than pristine condition, which was very undesirable for her as the Mayor.

 

When they didn’t run into any suspicious frogs after looking around for a short while, they headed back to Mifflin Street. Everything looked normal; there were no open gates, burning trees, and Regina couldn’t sense any unfamiliar magic. The house was standing where it was supposed to, dark shutters against white wood.

 

“Hey, what’s that?” Emma said as they arrived on the porch.

 

Regina didn’t realize what Emma was talking about first, but then she saw it. There was a small branch of mistletoe hanging above the front door of the mansion. How or why, she didn’t know, but she was certain she hadn’t put it there.

 

“It’s mistletoe,” Emma claimed as she moved closer. “But Christmas is months away.”

 

“Yes, it is,” she sighed. She was certain this had something to do with the Queen. It couldn’t be a coincidence that there just _happened_ to be mistletoe on her front porch when she was coming home with Emma. She wanted to scream.

 

Emma didn’t seem to think much of it as she walked in, though, so Regina felt like she could still breathe. She didn’t need Emma knowing how she felt about her now. She didn’t feel like she was what Emma wanted or needed. She wouldn’t have even known how to… approach the entire topic, even if Emma had practically left her boyfriend, who was currently a frog. She wasn’t sure about anything anymore.

 

She felt like when the Queen had left, so had a certain self assurance, and without it she didn’t know how she could’ve approached Emma. She felt like the old her would’ve made a joke about the mistletoe, maybe even suggested a kiss, but she was unable to do either.

 

This was ridiculous.

 

“Hey, they’re all over the house,” Emma said after she’d taken a look at the newly decorated house.

 

When she looked around, she could see mistletoe above every doorway. When they walked further into the house, they were greeted with a romantic dinner for two on the dining room table. Regina couldn’t believe this was the first thing the Queen would do regarding her feelings for Emma. She shook her head and refused to look at the other woman.

 

“Wait, can you hear that?” Emma asked. Her face was concentrated as she craned her neck and looked at the ceiling. “It’s as if someone’s upstairs.”

 

Regina nodded. She could hear it too. She looked Emma in the eyes in silent agreement, and they made their way upstairs from where the sound had come. Her heartbeat was picking up as she thought about what they might find. There was another bunch of  mistletoe above her bedroom door, but Regina ignored it as she opened the door and stepped inside.

 

Her breath caught in her throat. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but it wasn’t this.

 

She was met with a trail of red rose petals that started from her bedroom door and ended at the bed that was covered in even more petals. The Queen had lit candles and there was romantic music playing from an old radio Regina didn’t even remember she had.

 

This was _enough._ The Queen couldn’t just barge into her house and… turn it into the setting of some sort of romantic movie, or one of those harlequin novels that Mary Margaret had read during the curse and Regina most definitely had never stolen. The Queen had no right to do any of this, and Regina felt so embarrassed as Emma’s eyes scanned her bed.

 

“Uhm, so is this how you sleep every night or…?”

 

“Stop it, Emma,” Regina said. She was upset.  She had spent so long pining for Emma and had never done anything because she’d felt like Emma deserved someone better. Now that she _had_ become better, she had no idea how to even flirt with Emma anymore, let alone try to do anything more forward. She felt like the Queen had taken that part of her with her and she felt utterly hopeless, not knowing how to give Emma the witty comeback the other woman was probably expecting. She didn’t feel brave enough to go after what she’s wanted for what felt like a lifetime.

 

“Hey, I was just kidding,” Emma said as she turned to look at her and brought a hand to Regina’s shoulder. “You okay?”

 

“No, I’m not okay, Emma,” she replied. “She’s trying to torment me, and she's acting like a stalker.”

 

“I mean, I expected bodies by now, so I feel like it could be a lot worse,” Emma pointed out and shrugged.

 

“I suppose you’re not wrong,” she said as she crossed her arms around herself.

 

Emma looked at the mistletoe above them and then her eyes found Regina’s. Regina could tell she was thinking about something important regarding the Queen’s latest prank, but she still felt like she didn’t know how to talk about it, because that would’ve given away how she felt about Emma.

 

She wasn’t sure if it was that bad of a thing when Emma’s eyes fell onto her lips.

 

“You wanna get something to eat?” Emma asked, breaking the tension.

 

“Yes, I…” she started. “Yes, I think we ought to eat.” Maybe that would clear her head a bit. She felt like maybe her blood sugar was low after running around town trying to find her doppelgänger.

 

“Should we just eat the food the Queen left downstairs?” Emma asked before starting to walk towards the stairs.

 

“Do you really want to eat something she’s made?” Regina asked as she tried to catch up with Emma. She didn’t really think the Queen’s plan would be to poison them, but she just didn’t want to spend another minute in the house alone with Emma. The mistletoes were a constant reminder of who had been there just a short while ago.

 

“We can go to Granny’s if you want,” Emma suggested.

 

“That sounds better.”

 

* * *

 

 

Emma was utterly confused. She had driven home only to find out that her _house_ was nowhere to be seen. Where had previously stood a light blue wooden two-story building was now an apple tree. Her house was _gone._

 

“This is getting ridiculous” she muttered to herself.

 

It had been a few days, and the Queen had continued her practical pranks by turning people into animals, trapping her and Regina into romantic settings, and… turning houses into trees, it would seem. Her newest obsession seemed to be chickens; Leroy and the rest of the dwarves had been turned into seven chickens. Regina had muttered something about them being hatched from eggs so it “certainly made sense,” although Emma failed to see how any of it _really_ made sense.

 

The only thing that somehow made sense was the romantic situations the Queen would set up, although Emma wasn’t certain why. It could’ve been just to make fun of Emma: the Queen must’ve realized that Emma had feelings for Regina and she chose to poke fun at that. It could’ve also been because the Queen wanted to make Regina uncomfortable since whatever feelings Emma had thought Regina might have for her didn’t seem to be there anymore. She wouldn’t flirt with Emma and even a little bit of simple mistletoe seemed to make her uncomfortable. If there was someone who _was_ flirting with her, it was the Queen part of Regina, although Emma wasn’t sure if it was because she actually cared about Emma or because she wanted to sleep with Emma and have her under her control. She wasn’t sure.

 

On some (very secret) level, she’d enjoyed the Queen’s attention, but turning her house into an apple tree wasn’t the kind of attention she wanted.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone, and she was almost ready to let the caller leave her a voicemail until she saw Regina’s name on the screen.

 

“Regina?”

 

“Emma. Are you okay?” Regina said on the other end of the line. She sounded upset.

 

“I’m fine. What happened?”

 

“Well, all your things are suddenly in my house.” She took a break. “As in your clothes are in my closet, and the cereal that you call food has taken over my kitchen.”

 

“Oh, no.” This is not what she wanted at all. The Queen was practically trying to make her move in with Regina. “I’ll be right there.”

 

“I’ll see you soon.”

 

Emma was just about to start her car when she saw her. The Queen had been hiding behind the apple tree and was now leaning on it and biting into a bright-red apple. She was smirking at Emma as if she had won a game Emma didn’t know they were playing.

 

_Enough._ Emma got out of her car and slammed her door behind her before marching towards the Queen.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she asked as she approached the Queen. It might not have been the smartest idea to yell at the woman, but she didn’t care.

 

“Picking apples?” the Queen replied, a faux innocent smile on her lips. “Want a taste?”

 

Emma groaned. She couldn’t believe she was experiencing this kind of role reversal years after she and Regina had buried the hatchet. “Seriously? My house? Couldn’t you just have cut down one of my trees like a normal person?”

 

“But where’s the fun in that?” The Queen smiled and moved closer to Emma. “I think you’ll have a lot of fun after moving in with Regina. It should resolve a lot of… tensions.”

 

“So, that’s it?”she asked. “I can’t get my house back?”

 

“You practically live at the mansion anyway,” the Queen explained. “I’m just… speeding up the process.” She flashed Emma a smile and flicked her wrist.

 

The next thing Emma knew, she was standing in the middle of Regina’s bedroom and the Queen was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Great.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: the Queen's PoV!


	2. I Want You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's fan mix songs are:  
> I Want You [She's So Heavy] by Halestorm  
> Superhero by Ani Difranco  
> Oh Lord by In This Moment

Emma Swan was hopeless. She was honestly just trying to help the woman, but she seemed to be upset more than anything.

 

She wasn’t stupid. She saw the way Emma looked at her. Always had. What was stupid was that her other half didn’t do anything about it because she was a big wuss.

 

She was the one who had always gotten things done for them. She was the one who’d created this town and fought for justice and happy endings when Regina had just… hindered the process, really. It was tiring and she was glad to have been freed so she could actually get something done, but at the same time, she was still highly upset that Regina had tried to kill her and get rid of her so brutally. She wasn’t supposed to have it in her, for one thing. That was supposed to be all her.

 

She snapped her fingers and an image appeared in the vault mirror in front of her. Emma and her wussier half were talking in Regina’s bedroom. It wouldn’t have been a bad thing — she could’ve even said that her plan was working — but the two were standing ridiculously far away from each other, as if a gap was needed between them to make it obvious that nothing suspicious was happening.

 

“I think you should stay here until we figure out what she wants,” her reflection in the mirror said, her arms crossed.

 

“You sure that’s okay? I don’t wanna intrude. I could just… go to my parents’ and…”

 

 _Idiots_. This had been fun at first, seeing Regina squirm as the woman understood that her final bit of confidence and her ability to make chances to get with Emma had gone in the split, but now it was time for action. Regina would literally invite Emma to live with her before making an actual intentional move on her. It was time for her to meddle and see what she could make out of it.

 

She turned the mirror back to normal and took one last look at herself before transporting straight into Regina’s bedroom. She was met with gasps from both Emma and Regina, although Emma seemed to recover quicker.

 

“What are you doing here?” Regina demanded, and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “This is my house.”

 

“Actually,” she replied as she walked closer to Regina, “I’m rather certain I am you, so… your point is moot. Try harder.”

 

There was something that flickered in Regina’s eyes that hadn’t been there before. It was competitiveness mixed with… something else.

 

“What do you want?” Emma asked, her voice stern and her eyes on her.

 

“I’m so glad you asked, _Em-ma._ ” She walked towards the other woman and she could practically feel Regina shooting daggers at her behind her back. “I want that happy ending I was denied and I want her to feel bad about getting rid of me.” She looked over her shoulder. “She’ll never have what it takes to go after what she wants without me.”

 

Her doppelgänger’s face fell. Regina was looking from her to Emma with growing alarm on her face, her eyes wide and her mouth a tight line. She was terrified. _Good_.

 

“Isn’t that right, Regina?” she added as she shot a smirk at the other woman.

 

“I suggest you leave this instant before I throw you out,” Regina retorted. Her doppelgänger was unbelievable; the woman couldn't even tell Emma about her feelings just because she was going through some sort of ridiculous internal conflict... even though it was more than clear that Emma reciprocated Regina's feelings.

 

“Empty threats,” she replied and walked towards Regina again. She winked at her, which earned another confused look from her doppelgänger. She was so close she could… _was that really how she had been doing her eyeshadow all her time in Storybrooke?_   Regina’s makeup was… insufficient. 

 

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

 

Regina’s eyes shot up. She looked so scared the Queen felt almost bad for her, but just almost. Regina hadn’t felt bad for her when she had ripped her heart out. 

 

“What I’m talking about,” she said as she walked back over to Emma, “is this.”

 

She was so close to Emma that she could feel her breath against her lips. It felt intoxicating, the closeness, the look in Emma’s eyes. The woman didn’t even look afraid; intrigued more than anything as her eyes fell on her lips and she absent-mindedly licked hers.

 

A thought sprung into her mind. She wasn’t sure what would happen as a result, but she was certain it would earn a reaction from both Regina and Emma and move things forward.

 

“Emma, do you mind if I try something?” she asked. At the confused and now slightly guarded look on Emma’s face, she added, “Nothing that would cause anyone any harm, of course.”

 

“Of course,” Emma repeated her last words sarcastically. She looked at her for a moment, her eyes falling on her lips once more before she replied, “Fine.”

 

She shot one last mischievous look at Regina before turning back to Emma and kissing her. Her right hand pulled Emma closer by her lower back and a surprised yelp left the other woman’s mouth before she returned the kiss full force. Even though Emma had not been exactly successful at hiding her attraction towards her, to have her kiss her back straight away was a bit surprising. Emma’s lips moved against hers for a while until the other woman pulled her lower lip between hers.

 

When Emma’s hands moved to her hips, it took all of her willpower to break the kiss instead of falling onto the bed on top of the other woman and showing her a few other tricks that Regina wouldn’t dare to pull off. She broke the kiss instead, pulling her lips away from Emma’s with the kind of reluctance she hadn’t felt since she had had to stop throwing fireballs at the pirate’s ship. After a few seconds, Emma opened her eyes and brought her fingers to her mouth.

 

“Shit,” Emma said to neither of them in particular.

 

She smirked at Emma before turning back to Regina. Her other half’s face was overtaken by fury and her hands had balled into fists. “How dare you?”

 

“Can we just skip this conversation and go to the part where you’ve gotten over yourself? It’s very tiring,” she said as she walked towards Regina. “Let me know if you two want to get together one of these days.” She winked at Regina again and earned another confused and angry look. “Call me when you’re done sulking.”

 

She magicked herself out of the room and couldn’t stifle a laugh when she saw Regina’s confused expression.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been two days since her evil twin’s impromptu visit. Two days of not spending a moment alone with Emma and avoiding the growing elephant in the room. Two days of knowing that Emma had kissed the Queen back when she couldn’t even breach the topic herself.

 

It was all very unfortunate since Emma lived under her roof now, too. The Queen would pay for this.

 

“Have you two been fighting?” Henry asked from the other side of the dinner table. “I can tell.”

 

“No, we haven’t, sweetheart,” she said. They hadn’t. They hadn’t been doing anything.

 

“Something’s off,” Henry said, his gaze moving from her to his other mother. “Emma?”

 

“We haven’t been fighting,” Emma said. “Your mom just let me move in with you guys. That’s not really a reason to fight, right?”

 

Henry looked at both of them before shaking his head. “I don’t even wanna know.”

 

What didn’t he want to know? What was he thinking? Surely it couldn’t be worse than what her evil self had implied–

 

“Can I go finish my homework?” he asked as he stood up.

 

“Yes, of course,” she replied, although she was rather upset that she would be left alone with Emma again.

 

The rest of the evening was as awkward as she had expected. They finished dinner in silence and Emma offered to help her with the dishes, but she refused, so the other woman was left standing in the dining room until she decided it was time to go upstairs.

 

They had moved Emma’s things to one of the guest rooms from where the Queen had originally put them in Regina’s closet. It had been rather awkward; even Emma’s underwear had been mixed in with hers, but they had gotten it done and hadn’t talked about it again.

 

She longed for the time when she had only felt unsure if she could make a move on Emma and if she was what Emma deserved. Now her evil half had made a pass at Emma and Emma had welcomed it, as much as the other woman tried to pretend the kiss hadn’t happened right in front of her eyes. She certainly was better for Emma than the Queen, but now she wasn’t sure if this part of her was what Emma wanted.

 

What if Emma was attracted to her, but only to the part of herself she had cut off? What if she was the part that was just Emma’s friend? A co-mother. A magic making buddy. Housemate. What did Emma like about her? She had changed so much that she honestly wasn’t sure who she was anymore.

 

For the first time after the split, she really felt like she maybe shouldn’t have gone through with it. She was missing something and didn’t feel like she was enough to give Emma whatever it was that she wanted. It didn’t matter that she would’ve done anything for Emma; the Queen would do anything for her as well. She didn’t own Emma, and the woman was allowed to choose whoever she wanted.

 

She soon realized that a tear had found its way on her cheek. She was crying while she was loading the dishwasher. She hadn’t even made it to her room so she could just cry herself to sleep like a normal person.

 

“Oh, sorry,” Emma’s voice sounded from behind her. “I was just gonna get a beer.”

 

When she turned around she could see Emma in the doorway, looking guilty despite the fact that she hadn’t done anything other than walked into the kitchen while Regina was there too. If living together was like this, she didn’t know how she’d be able to do it.

 

“It’s fine,” she said. She cursed her voice for sounding so strained; it was as if she’d been bawling her eyes out when she’d just shed a few tears. “You didn’t even do anything.”

 

“You okay?” Emma asked, her expression puzzled. “You sound like… I don’t know—”

 

“I’m perfectly fine, Miss Swan,” she said without planning to.

 

She hadn’t called Emma Miss Swan for a while. It felt cold in a way she wouldn’t have expected and she felt like she was distancing herself from Emma without meaning to.

 

_Don’t Miss Swan me. We’ve been through too much._

 

Regina was almost disappointed when Emma didn’t chastise her for using the more formal title on her. She simply gave her a curt nod, walked to the fridge to get herself a beer, and walked out of the room ridiculously quickly, leaving Regina behind.

 

***

 

“Hey, mom?”

 

Regina raised her gaze from the book she’d been reading and saw Henry at the door of her bedroom. He looked uncertain, as if he wasn’t sure if he should be there.

 

“Henry,” she said after putting her book on her night stand. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah,” he said. “Were you reading something important?”

 

She shook her head. “No.” She had been trying to get her mind off of what had happened with little success; she had been reading the same three paragraphs all over again without a clue of what had actually happened. The image of Emma kissing the Queen wouldn’t leave her mind, and it was pointless to try and concentrate on anything else.

 

“When I was doing my homework,” Henry started. He looked like a mixture of confused and scared. “You… the Queen, poofed herself into my room.”

 

She was up that instant, walking towards Henry. “Are you okay? Did she hurt you?”

 

“No, she didn’t,” Henry said, his tone a bit defensive. “She’s actually a lot like you.”

 

She stayed silent. Henry had spent so long being mad at her for her past, and now that that part of her had literally been separated from her and was running loose in the streets, he didn’t seem all that upset.

 

“I mean,” he continued. “She helped me with my homework and stuff, and asked about Violet, and how you guys have been doing.”

 

“Did she say anything else?”

 

“Not really,” Henry said. “She said that no matter what anyone tells me, she loves me.”

 

Regina stared at Henry in silence. She had said that after Henry had woken up from the apple turnover coma. That was all her, but it was also the Queen, and she was having a hard time keeping up a calm demeanor when all she wanted to do was yell and stop this from happening.

 

“It just took me back,” he said tentatively and brought his arms around her into a hug.

 

Regina wrapped her arms around Henry — who was getting taller every day — and sighed. “I understand.”

 

“Please don’t hurt her,” Henry said as they broke apart. “If she’s not a real threat, don’t hurt her.” His eyes were pleading. “She’s my mom too.”

 

She felt like crying. There was no way she could cause Henry that kind of pain, not after what he’d said. The Queen would have to stay. She’d done everything she could to leave that chapter of her life behind, and now that her son was asking her not to hurt her, she could do nothing but agree.

 

“Okay,” she said. “We won’t.”

 

“Thanks, mom,” Henry said, his eyes a bit brighter now. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Henry,” she said, trying to sound brave when she felt like breaking apart all over again. “Thank you for telling me about this. Go get some sleep.”

 

“Alright,” he said. “Goodnight, mom.”

 

“Goodnight, Henry,” she replied.

 

Henry smiled at her one last time before turning around and walking back to his bedroom. She closed the door behind him and sat back on her bed. Only then she would allow tears to form in her eyes again.

 

She couldn’t believe she was in this situation. She had tried so hard to make things right, and now she had to welcome her split half into her and her son’s life like this instead of never seeing her again. She couldn’t tell Henry not to see the Queen if she was no threat to him. She couldn’t refuse Henry’s wish, not after the way he had asked her to spare her doppelgänger.

 

She couldn’t keep Emma from seeing the Queen either. The image of Emma responding to the Queen’s kiss was imprinted on her retinas and she could see them kissing every time she closed her eyes. The way the Queen had just walked up to her as if it wasn’t a big deal and kissed her…

 

She hated her. She was in love with Emma and the Queen knew it. It had been too optimistic to dream of saving some peace of mind when her past would only keep haunting her like this.

 

She brushed away her tears and buried herself under her comforter. Maybe she would be able to think more clearly when she had gotten some rest.

 

* * *

 

Emma was staring into the guest bathroom mirror. Regina was probably asleep already and so was Henry, but she was still up contemplating what she should do. A part of her told her she should go to sleep and just talk to Regina in the morning, but another part of her told her to go to the Queen and ask her why she had done what she had done two days ago.

 

Why Emma herself had done what she had, she wasn’t entirely sure. Kissing the Queen back didn’t come as a big surprise to her — she had thought about kissing Regina for years — but doing so in front of Regina, and in the situation they’d been in, hadn’t been exactly ideal.

 

She wanted to know what Regina was thinking and what the Queen’s plan was, but at the same time, she was afraid of the answer. A part of her feared that Regina didn't have any romantic feelings for her, that all the potential feelings the woman used to have for Emma had transferred in the split and become the Queen's feelings. Then again, she wasn't sure if the Queen would actually reciprocate her feelings either. Despite the kiss and the countless innuendos, it might have been just a game for her.

 

She sighed before concentrating on gathering her magic so that she could leave the house without anyone knowing. She thought of Regina’s vault, almost certain the Queen would be there, and felt her magic move her to the other side of Storybrooke. She opened her eyes in the vault a moment later.

 

“Well, well, well,” a familiar voice behind her said. “I can’t say I’m all that surprised.”

 

She turned around and was faced with the Queen, hands on her hips and her dark brow raised. She was dressed in one of those really huge dresses that could’ve fit a person under their hem and her hair was up in a really high hairdo that looked almost like a wig. It would’ve looked ridiculous on almost anyone, but the Queen somehow looked amazing even with the hair that was towering on top of her head.

 

“I’m not here to fight,” she said, trying to even out her voice. “I just needed to ask you something.”

 

The Queen stayed silent for a moment, her amused expression turning more serious. “Very well, then. Ask away.”

 

“Why did you do it?” she asked.

 

The Queen sighed and rolled her eyes. “I already told you why. I want to see Regina squirm. I want her to be sorry for what she did."

 

“So that’s it?” she said. She tried not to sound upset or hurt but she wasn’t doing a great job. “You just kissed me to upset her? To show her who makes the rules?”

 

 _You never cared about me,_ she thought, although there was no way she would be saying that out loud. She didn’t want to seem more vulnerable than she already did.

 

“No,” the Queen said, her expression more Regina than Emma had ever seen it.

 

“Well, what is it then?”

 

The Queen groaned and turned her back to her. “You’re infuriating.”

 

“What is it?” she said, moving so close to the Queen that she could’ve touched her if she had extended her hand.

 

The Queen didn’t respond. She turned around instead and closed the distance between them, her lips on Emma’s before she could say anything. She responded to the kiss instantly (again, because that was what she apparently did nowadays) and brought her hands to the Queen’s waist, the ornamental material of her dress uneven against her palms.

 

She knew she should’ve pulled away and continued their talk, but she couldn’t think of that, couldn’t think of anything that wasn’t the Queen’s warm body against hers. Her kisses made her lose focus, fierce and unyielding, and one of the Queen’s hands came to rest on her neck as the other one found its way to her hip.

 

“Emma,” the Queen muttered into the kiss. “Emma, wait.”

 

She pulled away, confused. One minute, the Queen had been pushing her tongue into her mouth to meet hers, and now she was looking at her with so much emotion it was honestly baffling.

 

“What?”

 

“I just…” the Queen said, her expression unsure. “You should know that I didn’t do it just to upset Regina and show her her place.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“And that’s not what I’m doing now either,” the Queen said and slowly brought her lips back to Emma’s.

 

The kiss was soft like their earlier kiss hadn’t been, the Queen’s lips brushing lightly against hers. Emma’s head was spinning, and all she could think about was how good she felt and how she wanted more, how she wanted to kiss the Queen until her lips hurt and how she wanted to feel the other woman's body against hers.

 

Maybe it was wrong — she was sure a good amount of the town’s citizens would’ve been astounded by what she was doing right now — but to her, it felt right and like it had been a long time coming. For years, she’d had feelings for Regina that she hadn’t addressed. Now that she was kissing the Queen, she was more certain of it than ever before: she loved Regina — all of her — both sides of the same woman that had been separated by magic.

 

She felt like she’d been wrong before. This was her Regina too, and she didn’t want to defeat her. She wanted to know her. She wanted to kiss her. She wanted to touch her.

 

She slid her right hand (as smoothly as she could, which wasn’t that smooth at all considering the dress the Queen was wearing) up the Queen’s torso and onto her breast that was only partly covered by the fabric. The Queen’s skin felt soft against her palm and she had some difficulties in concentrating on kissing when she registered where her hand actually was.

 

She tried to press closer to the Queen again, but she couldn’t when the dress was in the way. She groaned into the kiss in frustration after trying to move closer, and the Queen laughed — _laughed_ — at her.

 

“That’s not funny,” she pouted.

 

The Queen snorted and smiled at her. “Okay.” She flicked her wrist, and suddenly the dress was gone and she was left standing in burgundy lace underwear.

 

“Oh, my…” Emma said, but forgot to finish her sentence.

 

The Queen took her hand in hers and pulled her closer, this time flush against her (almost naked) body. It was amazing, feeling the heat of the Queen’s body against her and touching her soft skin when she brought her hands to the Queen’s hips.

 

The Queen looked into her eyes for a moment, and then Emma could feel magic transfer her somewhere else. When they stilled and the smoke around her dissipated, she could see she was back in the guest room of the manor.

 

“I know everyone calls me evil, but you deserve better than a quick fuck in a vault,” the Queen said and brushed a strand of hair behind Emma’s ear.

 

“You’re such a romantic,” she said, unable to shut up. “Who would’ve known?”

 

The Queen rolled her eyes before pulling her towards the bed. “Shut up.”

 

They quickly fell onto the bed, kissing and tentatively touching each other. The Queen’s hands traveled under Emma’s tank top before she pulled it off and Emma was left only in her jeans and bra. She could feel the Queen’s short manicured nails travel on her stomach before the other woman straddled her and pressed a few chaste kisses on her lips.

 

The Queen smiled at her as she brought her hand behind her back, unhooked her bra, and let it slide down her arms before she discarded it on the floor. Emma’s eyes unintentionally fixated on the Queen’s quickly hardening nipples and she swallowed.

 

The Queen smiled at her and flicked her wrist again. All of a sudden, Emma’s jeans were gone and so were the Queen’s panties. She was sitting on top of Emma, and Emma could feel the wetness between the Queen’s legs against her stomach.

 

She was fairly certain she might pass out any second.

 

Soon, the Queen lowered herself to Emma’s level and they were kissing again. The only thing Emma could think of was the Queen’s breasts pressing onto her bra-covered ones and the wetness that she now felt against her upper thigh. She brought her hands to the Queen’s thighs to test waters and stroked up and down for a while before moving them to her ass and giving it a light squeeze.

 

“Oh,” the Queen breathed into the kiss. Emma could feel she was smiling as she ground her center against Emma’s leg a few times.

 

“Can I touch you?” she asked, unsure of how she was still able to talk.

 

“Yes, Emma,” the Queen replied amusedly as she continued the grinding motion. “That would be most welcome.”

 

Emma moved her hand from the Queen’s behind to her front and almost brought her hand between the Queen’s legs, but then another thought sprung to her mind. She sat up — much to the Queen’s surprise — and flipped them over so that the Queen was laying naked on her back and Emma was straddling her.

 

“Really?” the Queen asked, her eyebrow raised.

 

Emma just smiled at her and brought their lips together in a slow lingering kiss. The Queen’s earlier words in her mind, she lay down next to her and slid her hand along her upper body as she kept pressing kisses to her skin, first to the Queen’s lips and then to her jaw and neck. She hesitated for a while before giving special attention to her breasts, kneading and flicking the Queen’s nipples, all the while she let her lips travel on her neck.

 

As she kept giving attention to the Queen’s left breast, her mind started to wander. She hadn't been intimate with a woman in almost a decade and she most definitely hadn't done this with a person who mattered to her as much as Regina did — what if she screwed it up? What if the Queen would laugh in her face for not being able to make her come?

 

“Hey,” the Queen said, her voice softer than usual. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I'm…” she said, her face hidden against the Queen’s neck. “Let me know if you like what I'm doing or what you'd… like me to do.”

 

The Queen stayed quiet for a while, and for a moment, Emma's stomach knotted and she felt too anxious to move. She then felt the Queen’s hand on her back and shoulders; the other woman started gently stroking her skin, so unlike what Emma would've expected her to do.

 

“We don't _have_ to do anything,” the Queen said and pressed a kiss to her hair. “Would you prefer not to?”

 

“No, I–” she said and swallowed. “It's just been a while.”

 

“Oh,” the Queen said, her tone almost endearing. “I'll definitely let you know if I like something. Just... do what comes naturally to you.”

 

Emma got some encouragement from that and smiled against the Queen’s neck before moving to kiss her clavicle. She moved her lips onto her chest, making a stop on her breasts and swirling her tongue on her nipples. That earned a few content and encouraging sighs from her and gave Emma the confidence to move her hand down from her stomach.

 

“Yes,” the Queen said and bucked her hips in anticipation.

 

The Queen’s reaction had its influence on Emma and she could feel wetness pool between her own legs as she moved her hand past the Queen’s neatly cropped pubic hair.

 

“Oh.”

 

Feeling how wet the Queen was was amazing. She moved her fingers on her labia for a while, but then she felt like she should do something more effective and pushed a finger inside her.

 

“Fuck,” the Queen gasped as she spread her legs a bit wider. “That's good. Move it.”

 

Emma did what she was told as she propped herself up on the elbow of her free arm and watched the Queen’s reactions to her ministrations. The woman’s eyes were closed and she was very uncharacteristically biting her lip. Emma couldn't believe she was seeing her like this, that she was doing this with the Queen, with her Regina. It was amazing.

 

She loved how the Queen felt around her finger when she kept pushing it back and forth and curling it. She was surprisingly wet; Emma's finger made squishy sounds every now and then when she moved it enough.

 

“More,” the Queen said, her eyes fluttering open as she searched Emma's gaze.

 

Emma kissed her as she took her finger out and replaced it with two. The Queen’s surprised gasp was rewarding and the way the other woman pulled her lower lip between hers made her want to keep kissing her forever.

 

“Is this okay?” she asked between kisses.

 

“Hmm,” the Queen muttered. “Three.”

 

Emma raised her brow but did as she was told and instantly replaced her two fingers with three. The breathy “oh” that left the Queen when she stretched her a bit made her core ache and she felt like she would need some friction between her legs soon.

 

She wanted to make the Queen come first, though. She doubled her efforts as she slowly pushed her three fingers back and forth and twisted them inside the other woman. The Queen’s breaths got shallower and her hips rose a bit more to meet Emma’s fingers as her pace got a bit quicker.

 

“Emma,” the Queen said after a while, her voice raspier than usual. “I need some stimulation on my clitoris.”

 

Emma ignored the fact that the Queen sounded so formal and moved so that she could reach the apex of the Queen’s legs with her other hand. She tentatively raised the Queen’s clitoral hood and pressed her index finger there. It took her a few tries, Regina's clit somewhat different from hers, but she rubbed for a bit, and then the Queen gasped, “There.”

 

She could feel where she needed to touch, and the Queen’s breaths and gasps gave her a good idea of how to proceed. She kept circling the Queen’s clit first with her index finger, then with her thumb, all the while she moved the three fingers of her other hand inside her.

 

“Emma,” the Queen said, one of her hands on her own breast as she met Emma's eyes. “I'm close.”

 

The Queen’s voice did things to her and so did the slight clenching of her inner walls that only got stronger as Emma kept going. The Queen started breathing heavily, almost in gasps, and the movement of her hips got less controlled. The woman kept looking at her and kept fondling her own breasts, and then, she froze for a while before she let out a loud moan and came.

 

Emma could only watch and keep going, mesmerized by the sight. The sounds the Queen was making were without a doubt the sexiest thing Emma had ever heard in her life, and the spasming of her walls was something Emma would want to experience over and over again.

 

She didn't take her fingers out until the Queen had come down from her high and grabbed one of her wrists to pull her up to face her.

 

“Come here.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Emma was met with a woman very eager to kiss her. Grabbing her by the neck, the Queen pulled her lips to hers, and she soon flipped them over so that she was above Emma.

 

The Queen started kissing her way down Emma's body, past her bra and towards her panties. She brought her mouth and nose to her cotton-covered labia and inhaled before moving to kiss Emma’s inner thigh.

 

Emma rose up on her elbows and looked down. She couldn't believe this was happening; she was actually having sex with Regina.

 

“Emma,” the Queen said as she kissed her thigh one more time and looked at her.

 

That's what snapped her out of it, she supposed. The Queen was so unlike herself, so gentle and good to her that she was inevitably reminded of the other side of the same woman. Regina was sleeping, almost in the next room, and Emma had last seen her crying because of her feelings.

 

“Wait.” She couldn't do this anymore. Not now.

 

The Queen stopped, confused, but she moved back immediately and crossed her hands in her lap. “What?”

 

“I…” she started, but she supposed there was no right way to say it. “I can't. Regina's in the next room and she was really upset today and…”

 

The Queen’s face twisted and she looked away, shaking her head. There was an eery silence during which neither of them said anything. Emma hoped she hadn’t upset the Queen enough for her to hurl fireballs because that would’ve probably woken up the rest of the house.

 

“So that's it, then?” The Queen turned to look Emma again. “You want her but you just needed a test drive first so you'd know what to do with her?”

 

The words stung Emma. She would never do that. Both sides of Regina meant so much to her, and now, she had hurt one of them (and she would evidently hurt the other one when she found out).

 

“No, Regina, please. That's not what I meant. You know that. I just…” She didn't know how to continue. “I don't even know how she feels, but it's still not fair towards her.”

 

“Right,” the Queen spat. “She wasn't exactly fair towards me when she was ready to kill me, but alright.”

 

“Regina…”

 

“Just in case this is unclear,” the Queen said as she got off the bed and pulled her panties back on, “I'm not mad at you for stopping. We can always stop if you want.” She sighed. “I'm mad at you because you still see her as the real Regina when I'm just as real as her, and you made me think that my feelings could actually be reciprocated.”

 

“Regina,” she repeated and extended her hand. The Queen didn't take it. “Come on. You're both the real Regina, please.”

 

“So,” the Queen said. “Would you like to have us on different nights or both of us between your legs at once?”

 

She couldn’t believe she had gotten herself into this situation. She couldn’t believe the Queen had misunderstood her so badly. She couldn’t believe…

 

She actually could believe the Queen’s reaction would be like this because she hadn’t really been known for her forgiveness.

 

“Can you just… stop for two seconds and sit down?”

 

“No. You can go down the hall and ask the goody-two-shoes to share the bed with you,” the Queen said. “Or maybe she doesn’t want to anymore now that you’ve been with me.”

 

"I don't even know if she—”

 

Emma didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because that was when the Queen was surrounded by purple smoke. Emma knew better than to go look for her now. She fell back on the bed, brought her cleaner hand to cover her face, and groaned.

 

***

 

It all felt even worse and a lot more real the following morning. She felt terrible about upsetting the Queen and she felt like she was going to be sick when she thought about telling Regina what had happened. It didn't matter if Regina had feelings for her; the other woman would feel betrayed either way.

 

She knew she had to be honest — for one thing, the Queen would make sure Regina would find out sooner than later anyway — and tell Regina. Regina who she’d found crying in the kitchen. Regina who’d been scared after the mistletoe incident. Regina who hadn’t done anything wrong after the split and just wanted to be better and leave that part of her life behind her. Instead of talking about her feelings, Emma had opened herself up to the Queen in a way she had never to Regina without the other woman even knowing.

 

“Can we talk?” she asked after breakfast, so anxious that she thought she might pass out.

 

She was standing by the door of Regina's study. Regina was sitting in one of her arm chairs reading a book like she usually did on Sundays when there was no impending doom approaching Storybrooke.

 

“Of course,” Regina said before putting her book away and turning to look at her.

 

The woman looked so neutral again, like she’d gotten over whatever she’d been upset about last night. Emma cursed herself for not thinking about the consequences of her actions before going to the Queen. If she hadn’t done anything, it might have been a lot easier to confess her feelings. She wouldn't be upsetting Regina as badly as she was about to.

 

“I went to the vault last night to ask the Queen why she… started kissing me,” she started. She took a deep breath, but it didn’t make it any easier for her to tell Regina what had happened. Her palms were sweating and she couldn’t look Regina in the eye for a long time. “And I… we…”

 

She couldn’t get the words out. It was horrible. She could see Regina’s face fall and tears form in her eyes and _no no no_ this was not what she wanted. She felt like crying herself.

 

“I’m so sorry, I… thought it’d be better if you heard it from me.”

 

“Did you sleep with her?” Regina asked after a while. She looked sad and confused more than anything, the anger she’d expected was nowhere to be seen. Emma felt like, despite her initial confusion, this side of Regina might have romantic feelings for her after all. 

 

She nodded.

 

“She didn’t… force herself on you, did she?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why did you do it?” Regina asked, her jaw tight. She was clearly holding back tears by now. 

 

“I…” she started, but she wasn’t sure how to continue. She’d done it because she’d been following her heart instead of her brain. She loved Regina. Loved all of her, and last night, she’d been so enthralled by one part of her that she hadn’t thought of the consequences of her actions to the other one. “I love you. All of you, and that’s all of her too.”

 

Regina nodded at her, her jaw still tight. She didn’t say anything and it increased Emma’s anxiety tenfold. She had revealed the feelings she’d been hiding and Regina sat there in front of her, quiet.

 

If Regina was one person, this wouldn’t even be an issue.

 

“I wish the split had never happened,” Emma said.

 

Regina stood up from her chair and walked to the door right past her.

 

“Me too,” Regina responded.

 


	3. All About Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's fan mix songs are:  
> Has Anyone Ever Written Anything for You by Stevie Nicks  
> She Used To Be Mine by Sara Bareilles  
> Medusa by GEMS  
> Watershed by Indigo Girls  
> \+ All About Us by t.A.T.u  
> Home by Glee cast feat. Kristin Chenoweth

_Me too._

 

The words echoed in her ears while she kept staring at the mirror in front of her. She had just heard so much and she didn’t know how to process any of it. Emma had said she loved her. Both sides of her, which implied that she hadn't quite been the guinea pig she’d thought. Regina had said she hoped the split hadn’t taken place. It was a lot.

 

She wasn’t sure if Regina hoped the split hadn’t happened just because Emma had shown interest in her other half or because she actually missed being one person, but she wanted to find out. The pain in Regina’s eyes had been real and all too familiar to her; it had stared back at her in the mirror countless times before.

 

Maybe she had gone a bit too far. Following her sister’s advice and turning people into animals on a whim did no permanent harm, and neither did some flirting. Sleeping with Emma, on the other hand, might've been a tad too much even for her. What she had wanted was for Regina to realize she’d made a mistake and miss her, and by the looks of it, her doppelgänger seemed to have gotten rather close to that point. Maybe it was time for a ceasefire.

 

“Did she really just say she regretted the split?” Zelena’s voice came from behind her.

 

She turned around and saw her sister standing in the doorway of the bedroom. She wasn't really all that surprised since she was spying on Regina at Zelena’s farm house instead of at the vault. She didn’t exactly want to be found easily, and she had been bonding with her sister after Zelena had let her stay over.

 

“Are you eavesdropping?” she asked in mock outrage. “I’m shocked.”

 

“Look who’s talking,” Zelena said as she shifted her hold on Robyn. She stayed quiet for a while. “How are you feeling?”

 

She didn’t know how to respond. She felt better now than she had last night after lashing out at Emma, but she was confused more than anything.

 

“I don’t know,” she answered truthfully.

 

“Does this have something to do with Emma?” Zelena asked tentatively. “You sounded rather upset last night.”

 

She merely rolled her eyes. She couldn’t really call Zelena out on snooping when that was what she was doing herself. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She walked towards Zelena and Robyn, her eyes on the baby. “Hello.”

 

Robyn was adorable. The Queen couldn’t believe Regina hadn't spent more time with her sister and her newborn baby.  “May I?”

 

Zelena gave Robyn to her somewhat begrudgingly. “You still didn’t answer my question.”

 

“I’m aware of that,” she said as she poked her nose against Robyn’s. The girl chuckled and she forgot about her heartbreak and murderous tendencies for a second. “ _Y_ _ou_ are adorable.”

 

“Well, for what it’s worth, I think Emma really cares for you,” Zelena said. “She seemed genuine there.”

 

“Yes, it’s… worth thinking about,” she said as a new idea sprung to her mind. “Well, I’ll be off. Don’t wait for me.”

 

“Wait,” Zelena said. “Where are you going?”

 

“I need to go have a talk with myself,” she explained as she handed Robyn back to Zelena. “See you later, Robyn.”

 

The girl smiled at her, but her sister looked worried. “Alright. Good luck.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

She turned around to take one last look at herself in the now still mirror. She didn’t look bad; she was wearing her dark blue and black dress and her hair was a bit more loose than the previous night. She concentrated all her willpower into magicking herself wherever Regina was, and when the purple smoke around her dissipated, she was looking at Regina hugging her knees tight to her chest on her bed. She was certain no one was supposed to see this.

 

Not even her, as it turned out when Regina noticed her and jumped off the bed to stand up. Her eyes were red, but instead of the sorrow that had been there just a moment ago, there now was fury.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” she asked as she walked closer to her. “Haven’t you done enough?  What are you going to do next? Take my son away from me?”

 

“Look,” she started, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at how over-dramatic Regina was being, but the other woman didn’t let her finish.

 

“He told me you came to talk to him. I can’t believe that he spent time resenting me for being the Evil Queen, and now that you’re actually one hundred percent here, he’s defending _you.”_

 

“He’s defending me?” she said, unable to help herself. Maybe Henry actually saw her as the mother she was. _She_ had made sure he would do his homework and eat his vegetables and if Regina tried to argue her on that…the consequences would be severe.

 

Regina groaned and threw her hands in the air before pacing back and forth in front of her. “I hate you.”

 

“Yes, about _that._ ” She pointed at Regina, which seemed to capture the other woman’s attention. “A little birdie told me that you regretted the split.”

 

* * *

 

“Excuse me?” Regina replied.

 

No one knew about what she had just said to Emma. For a moment, she thought Emma had tattled like her mother and told the Queen what she had just told her, but she decided against it. As confused and unreliable Emma as was right now, she wouldn’t have just told the Queen about the most recent developments of their relationship. No. It had to be—

 

“Are you spying on me?” she said, because quite frankly, that had to be it. She couldn't get a minute of privacy from her other half even now that they were separated.

 

“Spying is such an ugly word,” the Queen said and scrunched her nose. “It has this… really negative connotation to it. I think of it more like… keeping myself updated on the recent developments of issues that concern me.”

 

“I take that as a yes,” she said as she crossed her arms.

 

“Look, I’m not here to fight,” the Queen said. “I’m here to ask you why you said it.”

 

“Said what?”

 

“That you wished the split hadn’t happened.”

 

She had said no such thing. “That was all Emma.”

 

“You said ‘me too’.”

 

“Listen,” she started, but didn’t know how to continue. What could she even say? That she regretted getting rid of a part of her that had been with her for so long? The Queen was not an easy person to live with or to be part of, not by a long shot, but she had become her because of the circumstances that had eventually lead to having Henry and having a life where she finally felt like she could breathe.

 

She had thought that the breathing part would be easier after the split. At first, it had been, but she realized that she couldn’t sweep her past under the rug and be done with it. The Queen was a part of her and she wasn’t complete without her. She wasn’t even the same around Emma anymore. Something was missing. She felt more like the young girl she had been in the Enchanted Forest than the woman she had grown to be.

 

If she could, she would’ve given that young girl a chance to be a better person with a future minus all the murder and mayhem, but she couldn’t change the past. The Queen wasn’t what she would’ve asked for, but she was what she had become. Becoming who she was had given her a lot of good things, Henry above everything else, and she needed to live with that instead of trying to escape it.

 

Too bad she only understood that after she had already split herself in two.

 

“I’m listening,” the Queen said. “I might take a peek every once in awhile through our mirror, but I’m not a mind reader.”

 

“I regret it because I miss you,” she finally said, avoiding the Queen’s gaze. “I miss you being a part of me.”

 

“Really?” the Queen said, her tone suspicious. She extended her hand and brought it to Regina’s chin, forcing her to face her. “Look at me.”

 

She could feel the Queen’s eyes stare into hers as the other woman studied her. She felt as if she were  under a microscope more now than ever before. She was certain no one could see through her like the Queen did. Not Mother. Not Emma. Not Henry. The Queen would know exactly what she was thinking because she had seen it all in the mirror.

 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” the Queen said as she dropped her hand. “You do.”

 

She turned her head away again, not wanting to look at her reflection any longer than necessary. There was practically no distance between them anymore, the Queen’s breath light against her face and the heat of her body radiating towards her. It felt… peculiar, the way they were in the same space without being on each other’s throats. The air was loaded with something else entirely, almost as if…

 

The Queen brought her hand to Regina’s chin again. She was forced to look at her now and she was surprised at the look in the Queen’s eyes. She didn’t have time to analyze it further because that was when her doppelgänger closed the distance between them and brought her lips to Regina’s.

 

She was so shocked she didn’t know how to move. The Queen’s eyes were closed as she moved her lips against hers. The kiss wasn’t hard like one might’ve expected, but her other half’s lips moved tentatively against hers, tasting and… kissing her just the way she liked.

 

She pulled away as if she had been electrocuted. The Queen wiped her mouth with her hand and her dark brow was raised in question. “Too much?”

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she asked, her voice wavering. It was more to save face than anything else. She had just told the Queen she missed her. She hadn’t told her she wanted to kiss her and do god knows what else she had in mind.

 

“Please,” the Queen laughed. “I _know_ you. I know you better than anyone, because I am you. And I know what you want.”

 

She stayed quiet for a while. She didn’t know how to handle any of this. The Queen was insufferable. How could she be upset about Emma sleeping with her doppelgänger if she went and kissed the Queen _herself?_

 

“Just go away,” she said as she brought her hand to her temple. She was bound to get a migraine soon.

 

“Fine,” the Queen said and rolled her eyes, but made no effort to leave.

 

“ _Now,_ ” she added.

 

“You’re not even going to kiss me goodbye first?” the Queen said, feigning offence. “I thought you had some manners.”

 

She conjured up the most murderous look she could manage and stared at the Queen, but the woman just downright laughed at her.

 

“I’m sorry,” her doppelgänger said between chuckles. “You just really don’t have it anymore without me.”

 

“Oh, go fuck yourself,” she said. She had enough of this for one day.

 

“Well, since you asked so kindly,” the Queen replied, and before Regina could fully register what was happening, they were kissing again.

 

This kiss was firmer than their last one. The Queen’s fingers dug into her waist and she gasped into her mouth before bringing one of her hands to the Queen’s arm and pulling her closer. It was ridiculous and stupid, but she couldn’t stop, both her anger and longing culminating into that one kiss.

 

“Regina, I heard some noise. Are you okay?”

 

She pulled back at the sound of Emma’s voice, but clearly not fast enough. Emma had opened the door of her bedroom and was staring at them — at her — her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. Regina wanted to disappear, wanted to reverse whatever kind of craziness had just taken place, but she could only stand next to the Queen as Emma’s eyes locked with hers.

 

“Uhm, so,” Emma started as she brought a hand to her neck. “Either of you wanna explain this or should I just… go?” She put her hand back on the doorknob, clearly making an effort to leave but she didn’t seem to be able to move her feet. “Seriously, what the hell?”

 

“Emma, I’m…” she started, but she didn’t know how to finish. She was sorry, clearly, but that didn’t really cover it. She had been kissing herself and Emma had also been kissing her evil twin just a couple of days ago. They weren’t even together. The whole situation was bizarre.

 

“Regina here just told me to go fuck myself and I must’ve taken it a little too literally,” the Queen said. Regina didn’t know how she regained her speaking abilities so fast. “I’ll be on my way.”

 

“No,” Emma said, her voice firm. “You. Stay.”

 

The three of them stood in the room in heavy silence for a minute. Emma tried to start talking several times, her mouth opening and closing, but no sound came out until she sighed.

 

“You know what?” Emma said. “Just go… Or go back to whatever it was you were doing. I need a drink.”

 

The woman left the room and left the two of them standing alone in silence. Regina’s heart beat quickened when she fully registered what had just happened. She wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in it.

 

“Well, that went well,” the Queen said.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner that night was awkward, to say the least.

 

Emma had really thought that it couldn’t get more awkward after Regina had seen her response to the Queen’s kiss in front of her, but she had been wrong. The real awkwardness started when Emma was sitting across the table from Regina (with Henry between them). Every time she looked at Regina, she remembered walking in on the two versions of Regina kissing each other.

 

She really hadn't signed up for this when she’d first come to Storybrooke.

 

“So, Henry, how’s your writing project going?” Regina asked Henry, and Emma really tried to concentrate on what their son was saying, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t think of anything else than the two Reginas kissing each other. The image had been burned into her brain, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

 

She would need another drink or maybe five.

 

“Emma, are you okay?” Henry asked. “It looks like you’re gonna be sick.”

 

“What? No. I’m fine.”

 

“You’re not,” Henry said, his face moving from her to Regina. “Are you two still fighting? What is it?”

 

“Henry, I assure you you shouldn’t ever worry yourself with the issues Emma and I have,” Regina said before sipping her wine. “It will all be taken care of.”

 

“You two sound like you’re married,” Henry muttered as he ate the last mouthful of his lasagna. “Fight like it, too.”

 

Emma choked on her wine at that and Regina let out a loud displeased “Henry!” Their son’s gaze went from one mother to another until he put down his fork and stood up.

 

“I’m going to grandma and grandpa’s. I promised to help grandma with…” he searched for the word for a while before ending the sentence with “birdhouses.”

 

“Henry,” Regina said, her voice adamant.

 

“I can tell when anyone’s lying, kid,” Emma added.

 

“I _am_ going there,” Henry said before walking out of the room to take his dishes to the kitchen. “I don’t know about the birdhouse part yet.”

 

Emma’s lie detector didn’t ping at that. She turned her gaze to Regina who brought her hand to her temple and sighed. She looked so tired, more exhausted than she had at any point after the split. First she had looked revitalized and happy, but now it had come down to this.

 

“I’ll see you two tomorrow. Try to talk things out,” Henry said as he appeared in the doorway again. “And don’t destroy the house while I’m gone.”

 

“Are you trying to imply something?” Regina asked, her eyes wide.

 

Henry’s smile disappeared and was replaced with mild disgust. “I meant using magic while fighting, mom,” he said. “Take your mind out of the gutter. God.” He started walking away shaking his head.

 

“Language!” Regina yelled behind him, although her face was turning red again. She waited until the front door of the house slammed closed behind Henry before burying her face in her hands.

 

“I can’t believe you just… let him go out on a school night like that,” an all-too-familiar voice said from behind Emma. “A teenager needs boundaries.”

 

Emma turned in her seat and saw the Queen standing behind her shaking her head. She was dressed in an extravagant blue-and-black dress and her hair was partly up in braids and partly loose. “Hello, Em-ma,” she said as she walked past her and her hand brushed Emma’s shoulder.

 

“I told you to go away,” Regina said, her voice desperate as she uncovered her face and looked at the Queen.

 

“You also told me to go…. How was it?” The Queen looked pensive, her arms crossed until she brought a finger to her chin. “Oh, yes. To go fuck myself.”

 

Regina groaned.

 

“So, that’s what I’m here for.”

 

“Well, then you can go somewhere else because you’re not getting any here,” Regina snapped back. “Maybe you should split yourself into Evil Queen One and Evil Queen Two if that’s what you’re into.”

 

Emma couldn’t say anything, The conversation she was witnessing was _absurd._ Regina was glowering at the Queen from her seat (not as malevolently as she could have, but that was probably because the Queen had taken some of that malevolence with her in the split). The Queen was smirking at Regina, her arms crossed.

 

“Anyway,” the Queen continued a bit more seriously. “I’ve been thinking, and I’m here because I find it pretty painful that you two are idiots who are taking this whole situation the wrong way.”

 

“What do you mean?” Emma asked, her voice suddenly strained.

 

“I mean that there is absolutely no reason to fight over this,” the Queen said as she turned to face her. “I… might’ve taken the whole ‘love yourself’ thing to a whole new level, but you’re still the first person whose legs I’d like to bury my head between, Emma. I'm sure the same applies to Regina.”

 

“Uh,” she responded. The Queen sounded like she was talking about the weather and it was very very hard for her to concentrate on forming a coherent response when her mind was repeating “head between your legs” over and over again while several R-rated images from the previous night also filled her mind. What was more, the Queen had just said the same would apply to Regina. 

 

The Queen winked at her (or attempted to — she didn’t really seem to know how to) before walking towards Regina. “And Regina. Emma loves us. It took me a while to understand it, but sleeping with me doesn’t mean that she doesn’t also want to sleep with you. Don’t be so melodramatic.”

 

“ _I’m_ melodramatic?” Regina gasped before standing up. “Need I remind you—?”

 

“Details,” the Queen shrugged and waved her hand dismissively. “Anyway.”

 

Emma didn’t have much time to register what was happening before the Queen was next to her again and had leaned down to kiss her. The Queen’s lips were soft, and Emma’s mind went straight back to “head between your legs” as she fought the urge to moan into the kiss.

 

“I’m sorry that I made you feel like an outsider,” the Queen said as they broke apart.

 

Emma was taken aback by the apology, and the topic of the apology no less. “Uhm, that’s okay?” she said, even though she couldn’t logically think that any of this was okay.

 

“Excellent,” the Queen said before turning to look at Regina. “Your turn.”

 

Before Emma knew what was happening, she felt magic move her and she was now standing a few feet away from her seat in Regina’s arms. The Queen was smirking at them, her hand covering her mouth as her eyes moved from her doppelgänger to Emma.

 

“I’m sorry, Emma,” Regina said even though she made no effort to move her hands from Emma’s hips. “I don’t know what her problem is.”

 

“Okay,” she responded, not really knowing what else to say. Regina was so close she could smell her perfume and see the outline of her lip scar. She was _so_ beautiful, her brown eyes and dark brow and lips that weren’t painted dark red like the Queen’s were.

 

She wasn’t sure which one of them initiated the kiss; one moment she was staring into Regina’s eyes and the next Regina’s gaze was flickering to her lips and then they were kissing.

 

Regina’s mouth felt so good on hers that she wanted to cry. She had dreamt about this for so long that now that she was actually kissing Regina, she didn’t know what to do with herself. Her hands moved aimlessly in the air until she gripped Regina’s arms and hoped she wasn’t visibly shaking.

 

Regina’s kisses were firmer than she would’ve expected. Where the Queen had been surprisingly gentle the previous night, Regina bit Emma’s lower lip and pushed her tongue into Emma’s mouth in practically no time at all. Emma didn’t mind, of course, although she couldn't suppress the surprised “mph” that left her mouth.

 

“There’s no need to be so territorial, Regina,” the Queen said from behind Emma. “We can always share.”

 

Regina didn’t dignify the Queen’s comment with a response, but kissed Emma even harder. Emma kissed her back with everything she had until she could feel a cold hand on her neck moving her hair over her shoulder. Before she could ask what was happening, she could feel another set of lips on her neck.

 

“Oh, my God,” left her mouth and Regina stopped kissing her, her eyes on the Queen as their breaths mingled.

 

Regina seemed to ponder on the situation for a while until she accepted whatever it was that was about to take place. The woman brought her mouth to Emma’s once more — this time to a lighter lingering kiss. It felt heavenly, the brushes of Regina’s lips against hers while her counterpart’s lips ghosted over her neck. Emma wouldn’t have been surprised if she had woken up from a very odd dream any second, because out of all the weird things that had happened to her since her arrival in Storybrooke, this must’ve been the weirdest, or at _least_ in the top three.

 

Emma couldn’t keep in a… whimper? — she supposed it came out as a whimper — when the Queen sucked on her neck really hard, most certainly leaving a mark. At that, Regina bit her lip and brought her hands to Emma’s arms, kissing her with more force and obviously trying to beat her counterpart in a game no one knew the rules to.

 

The Queen stopped kissing Emma’s neck, and after a little while she spoke, “Regina, you seriously need to lighten up a little. What will it take for you to stop you from being so uptight?”

 

“I’m _not_ uptight,” Regina muttered between kisses.

 

“Right,” the Queen laughed, and Emma could feel her blood rush to her groin. “How about I give you a small orgasm anyway? Maybe that’ll take some of the edge off.”

 

Regina’s lips stopped moving at that. When Emma opened her eyes and looked at her, she could see Regina’s eyes were wide and her mouth hung slightly agape. The Queen was behind her now, stroking her sides and breathing into her neck.

 

“You can say no if you’re not… prone to the idea,” the Queen said as her hands made their way to the waistline of Regina’s slacks. “But I am you, and I know you better than anyone.”

 

Regina’s eyes were still on Emma’s as she gulped audibly and gripped her arms. Her breaths were fast and she bit her lip — something that made Emma think of the previous night.

 

“I know how to touch you,” the Queen whispered. “It doesn’t even have to be anything major.” The Queen smirked and looked at Emma. “We’ll leave that to Emma… Just some quick round flicks on your clitoris and I assure you I’ll make you come in a minute.” She paused for a second. “We can think of it as masturbation or a peace offering of sorts, if you will.”

 

“Fuck,” Regina whispered, her hands still gripping Emma.

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

Regina looked at Emma, her eyes asking a silent question. Emma nodded because — as weird as this was — she honestly wouldn’t have walked away from this in a million years and leave what she was just about to witness.

 

“Yes,” Regina whispered.

 

The Queen let out a small laugh before pulling down the zipper of Regina’s slacks and pushing her hand into the other woman’s pants. Regina’s mouth opened and her eyes fluttered closed while her hands were still gripping Emma’s arms. She was breathtaking like this, her chest moving faster as her dopppelgänger smirked behind her and kept moving her hand inside her pants.

 

“Emma,” Regina said as her eyes struggled to open. “Kiss me.”

 

Emma didn’t need to be told twice. She crushed their lips together, which earned a moan from Regina who was now shifting her hips back and forth.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Regina repeated before she started gasping against Emma’s mouth. Emma opened her eyes to see Regina riding the throes of her orgasm. She looked marvelous, her chest heaving and her mouth open as she gripped Emma’s arms even harder.

 

When Regina finally came down from her high, her eyes searched Emma’s. She looked confused, as if she didn’t know what had happened.

 

“Do you two think… this is a good idea?” Regina asked a bit incredulously. She seemed more relaxed now, her orgasm most likely having had something to do with it.

 

“You just had the best orgasm you’ve had in _years_ and you ask if this is a good idea?” the Queen said. “Do you really give me this little credit? I thought you missed me.”

 

“Oh, my God, just…” Regina said, annoyed. “Shut up.” She turned around and kissed the Queen  full on the mouth.

 

This time the two kissing didn’t make Emma shocked or confused. She just stayed watching them, the two sides of the woman she loved kissing each other. She hadn’t made a move on Regina when she had been one person and she had been too late, but now she had a new chance with the two of them, and she would’ve been an idiot not to take it.

 

“Okay, enough,” Regina muttered and pushed the Queen away. She turned to face Emma instead, her eyes bright.

 

When Regina kissed her, Emma could feel a gust of magic take her to another location. Regina’s lips never left hers when they were transported, and when she opened her eyes, she was in Regina’s bedroom. Regina seemed to be as confused by the change of place as she was, but the Queen was smirking behind Regina.

 

“I thought we’d be more comfortable here,” she said and moved to kiss Emma’s neck again.

 

Emma was having trouble concentrating on what was happening as the Queen’s lips moved on her skin; she could barely remember how to breathe. She could only stand still when Regina started taking her shirt off while the Queen started fumbling with the zipper of her jeans before pulling them down to her ankles.

 

When her pants were completely discarded on the floor, she was met with the sensation of the Queen’s quasi-naked form against her back. The details from the previous night still vivid in her mind, and she didn’t have to turn around to know that the Queen had magicked her dress away again. Emma could feel the woman smile against her neck before she started nipping at her skin there and dragged her fingers along Emma’s sides.

 

When the Queen’s hands finally landed on her breasts, another pair of hands snaked between them. Regina’s hands traveled on Emma’s back and suddenly the other woman was unhooking her bra and giving the Queen more space to work with. Emma’s breath caught in her throat when she could feel the Queen’s palms on her breasts, all the while Regina kept drowning her in kisses.

 

She wasn’t sure how they’d moved — she had been too caught up on kissing and being kissed — but she was soon pushed onto Regina’s bed. She could feel satin sheets against her skin as she shifted and moved in the middle of the queen-sized bed. She was faced with two Reginas: one in dark makeup and only a thong and another wearing her regular clothes save her slacks that had been discarded somewhere along the way.

 

“Queens first,” the Queen said and almost jumped on the bed, her hand instantly moving up Emma’s leg. For a moment, Emma thought she should’ve somehow prepared for this and shaved, but the Queen really didn’t seem to care as she kept caressing her bare leg.

 

“As if,” Regina retorted as the Queen turned to look at her. “You already had your chance last night. This will be that… peace offering you were talking about.”

 

“That was what your orgasm was supposed to be!”

 

“Okay,” Regina said, sarcasm evident in her voice. She rolled her eyes and got on the bed next to them, taking off her shirt and bra in the process. “So, Emma. Where were we?”

 

“Uhm.” She couldn’t believe this was happening. Just a moment ago she’d been fighting with both Reginas and now they were both facing her almost naked on the same bed and arguing over who would get to have sex with her first.

 

She really hadn’t seen this coming.

 

“Here?” Emma replied, not that it really answered Regina’s question.

 

“Good answer,” the Queen replied and moved to kiss the side of Emma’s neck.

 

Meanwhile, Regina shifted closer to her front to press a kiss to her lips before moving down to her chest. It was overwhelming, the feeling of Regina’s lips on her areola and around her nipples, all the while the Queen kept kissing and nipping at Emma’s neck and running her hands up and down her sides. When Emma looked down, she could see Regina’s dark hair and her closed eyes, and she needed to take a moment to pinch herself to make sure this was actually happening.

 

The Queen’s left hand eventually made its way past the juncture of Emma’s thighs to rest between her legs. She cupped Emma through her panties and an involuntary gasp left Emma’s mouth. Regina seemed to notice what the Queen was doing as she pulled away from Emma’s breasts and she gave the Queen a challenging look.

 

“I see how it is,” Regina said to the Queen and moved down so that she was on her stomach between Emma’s legs.

 

“You two,” Emma said, struggling to form words, “you really don’t have to…”

 

“Shush, Emma,” the Queen said behind her.

 

“May I?” Regina asked as she brought her index finger to the waistband of Emma’s panties.

 

Emma couldn’t do anything but nod. She would usually imagine herself doing this to Regina first, but since the two sides of the woman were so inclined to touch her instead, she decided to just go with the flow. “Yeah.”

 

Regina shot Emma one last endearing (it was _endearing_ ) look before pulling her panties down and scooting back to toss them away completely. She kissed her way down one of Emma’s thighs before getting back on her stomach and staying still for a while. Emma felt insecure for a moment, as if she should’ve maybe told Regina that she didn’t by any means expect the other woman to use her mouth on her if she didn’t want to, but then Regina took a long swipe against her folds.

 

Emma bit back a moan. The sight in front of her alone — Regina her eyes closed and her tongue laving between her legs — was enough to make her feel like she might actually come any second. When you added how skilled Regina was with her tongue and how the Queen kept kissing Emma’s neck and fondling her breasts, Emma was certain she wouldn’t last long.

 

“Fuck,” she said as she canted her hips a few times to meet Regina’s mouth. Regina responded by bringing her hands to Emma’s ass and pulling her closer while she alternated between dipping her tongue inside her and licking her labia. “Regina.”

 

“Eloquent as always,” the Queen hummed against her neck. She twisted one of Emma’s nipples between her fingers and lowered her free hand to lace her fingers with hers. “Turn your head.”

 

Emma had a hard time even making out what the Queen was saying, but she eventually managed to crane her neck to the Queen’s direction. She was met with the other woman’s lips against hers and her tongue pushing into her mouth while Regina brought her tongue to her clit and started circling it.

 

When Regina brought two fingers to her entrance and pushed in, her hips started bucking again. She knew she wouldn’t last long, not with the way Regina flicked her tongue and curled her fingers; not with the way the Queen’s hand gave attention to her breasts and her teeth nipped at Emma’s lower lip.

 

Her fingers gripped the Queen’s as she came. She breathed hard into the kiss, eventually breaking it, and her free hand flung to Regina’s hair to keep her down a little while longer, to have her tongue flick her clit until she couldn’t take it anymore.

 

When she eventually looked down, she was met with the sight of Regina looking incredibly smug. The woman got up on her knees and pulled Emma against her into a kiss. She was aware of the Queen’s presence somewhere behind her, but she was too caught up on tasting Regina on her tongue to concentrate on it right then.

 

She kept kissing Regina with all she had, eager to return the favor. She could feel Regina smile into the kiss before the other woman gradually started laying down and pulled Emma on top of her.

 

“You’re amazing,” Emma muttered between kisses, her filter completely gone. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

 

“You’re not the only one,” Regina whispered.

 

Emma was distracted by a loud moan behind her. When she turned around, she was faced with the sight of the Queen moving her hand between her legs and... masturbating furiously. She couldn’t get any words out for a moment, her eyes moving from the Queen’s hands to her closed eyes and open mouth.

 

“Uhm.”

 

The Queen opened her eyes and turned to look at them. “You do your thing, but I’m positively going to combust if I don’t get an orgasm soon, so if you don’t mind…”

 

Emma raised her brow before turning to look at Regina who was lying underneath her. Her eyes met Emma’s and her hands traveled up and down her arms. Emma couldn’t believe that she would have to choose which Regina she would have sex with first. The whole situation was absurd.

 

After a short moment of consideration, she decided to start with the woman beneath her because she had already made the Queen come the previous night. It was Regina’s turn. She brought her lips to Regina’s, and the other woman responded to her kiss softly, her lips gliding against Emma’s.

 

“Oh, and,” she said as she pulled back a bit and turned to look at the Queen. “I’ll be right there, but… last night….”

 

“Oh, just shut up and fuck her so you can get here next,” the Queen said, rolling her eyes. Her fingers still moved between her legs and she seemed to have no intention of stopping. “Oh.”

 

“Okay, yeah,” Emma said. It was surprisingly hard to turn her gaze away from the Queen. “Cool.”

 

She turned back to Regina and brought her lips down to kiss her. She was wonderful, the way her lips felt soft and tasted like her, the way her hands moved from Emma’s arms to her neck and hair, the way she brought her leg behind Emma’s ass to pull her closer.

 

When her pelvis hit Regina’s, she realized Regina had just magicked her panties away. There was no article of clothing separating them anymore; their breasts were touching one another’s and she could feel Regina’s wetness against her skin.

 

_Fuck._

 

Their kisses were slow and languid, Regina’s fingers tangling in Emma’s hair as their lips moved against one another’s. Emma casually tried to bring a thigh between Regina’s legs, but ended up kneeing her in the process.

 

 **R** egina didn’t seem to mind, though, as she smiled and pulled Emma back to kiss her. Emma was eventually able to bring her leg between Regina’s and she was met with copious wetness she couldn’t wait to touch with her fingers and mouth. She then moved her cunt against Regina’s thigh so that they were both touching each other. If the way Regina’s hold on her hair tightened was any indication, the other woman was enjoying the way Emma’s skin felt against hers.

 

They kept kissing like that for a while, their centers against each other’s thighs, until Regina brought her hand to Emma’s and guided it between them. She left it at her lower stomach before bringing her hand back to Emma’s neck and pulling her in for a slow kiss. When they parted, Regina was smiling, her eyes playful.

 

“You can touch me if you want, you know.”

 

“Yeah?” Emma said as she dipped her hand lower and was met with Regina’s wet folds again. She dragged her fingers along Regina’s labia as she brought her lips back to the other woman’s into another firm kiss.

 

She remembered the Queen’s reactions to her touch from the previous night and what she’d said in the kitchen _. It doesn’t even have to be anything major. We’ll leave that to Emma…_ She brought her fingers to Regina’s entrance and hesitated for a moment before pushing in with her index and middle finger. Regina was soaked, having had one orgasm already, but Emma stayed still for a while.

 

“Is this okay?” she asked and pulled slightly away to look at Regina.

 

“Definitely more than okay;” Regina said, the smile on her face like she’d never seen before. “Emma.”

 

The way Regina said her name made her tremble. She started moving her fingers in a rhythm she remembered the Queen liking, and Regina soon started moving her hips to meet her thrusts. As she kept working, her eyes fell on Regina’s mouth that had been between her legs just a moment ago. She wanted nothing more than to give back the pleasure Regina had just given her.

 

“Can I taste you?”

 

“Yes,” Regina replied without any hesitation.

 

The urgency in Regina’s voice encouraged Emma to kiss her way down her body. She never pulled her fingers out when she slid down and crouched between her legs. For a moment, she felt insecure again — she hadn't gone down on a woman before — but then she was startled by a voice right behind her.

 

“If you won't do it, I will,” the Queen said, smirking. She was sitting next to them, her urgency to mastubate seemingly forgotten.

 

Emma rolled her eyes at that.

 

“Okay, but in all honesty,” the Queen continued as she pressed a kiss on Emma's lips. “If you do the same thing you did last night and only replace your finger with your tongue…” She pulled Emma's lower lip between hers. “She won't be disappointed.”

 

 _Good to know. “_ Okay.”

 

Encouraged by the Queen’s words, she pulled away from the kiss and turned back to Regina. She dipped her head down after taking one last look of the woman in front of her. Regina was still on her back, her eyes on her, and Emma finally brought in her tongue to accompany her fingers.

 

It was interesting, Regina's taste somewhat different from hers. She could hear a whine above her and the sound had an immediate effect between her legs. She searched Regina's clit with her tongue for a while before spreading her labia with her spare hand so that it would be easier for her to find the right spot. When she heard Regina gasp and felt her clit underneath her tongue, she stayed still.

 

She repeated the circular motion she remembered the Queen had liked and Regina’s hands flew to her hair. She continued to curl her fingers and move her tongue, and she could feel the Queen’s fingers travel up and down her thighs, teasing her.

 

“Emma,” Regina said as she bucked her hips against her mouth. “Emma, Emma.”

 

The way Regina’s walls started clenching around her fingers urged her on, and soon the movements of Regina's hips became hard to control. The other woman pulled Emma's hair and moaned as she finally came, Emma's name on her lips once again.

 

The moment Regina stopped gasping, Emma could feel a tongue lap her slit from behind. The Queen licked her for a short while before pushing two fingers inside Emma and guiding her to sit up and ride them while she still kept kissing her neck.

 

“Oh, my god.”

 

Emma didn't last long. The fact that she'd just watched Regina come twice was simply too much, not to mention that she was faced with the view of the very satisfied woman, her hair mussed and her chest rising and falling in front of her. Regina propped herself up on her elbow to meet her eyes as Emma ground on the Queen’s fingers and brought her own hand to circle and pinch her clit. The way Regina smiled at her was the last straw and she came, gasping and moaning.

 

When she finally opened her eyes, she noticed that the Queen’s fingers had left her and she was sitting alone on the bed instead of leaning on her. She could hear moaning behind her, and when she turned around, she was faced with the sight of the Queen masturbating behind her back _again_. The woman was sitting on her knees, her eyes on Emma’s and her fingers working furiously on her clit.

 

“Need a hand?”

 

“You know fairly well what I’m capable of,” the Queen said, breathless.

 

Emma rolled her eyes. “Fine, can I lend you a hand?”

 

“You may,” the Queen said before pulling her fingers away.

 

Emma shifted on the bed and brought her hand between the Queen’s legs. She ran her fingers over her labia, enjoying the wetness she had just left behind. Encouraged by the events of the past day, she brought her hand to the Queen’s chest and yet again pushed her down on the bed before straddling one of her thighs.

 

The way the Queen smiled took Emma’s breath away; she didn’t know how she could’ve missed that both sides of Regina clearly reciprocated her feelings. The Queen’s eyes were full of want, but at the same time, she looked so tender it made Emma speechless.

 

“Ahem-hem,” the Queen coughed and raised her thigh playfully before spreading her other leg wider. “You told me you’d lend me a hand.”

 

“I am,” Emma replied. “Sort of.”

 

She slid down the Queen’s body once more, and this time, instead of using only her hands, she swiped her tongue over the length of the Queen’s slit. The Queen responded instantly by clamping her thighs around Emma’s head and raising her hips.

 

She kept on licking and sucking and nipping at the Queen’s folds. Eventually, she brought her tongue to her clit — which she found easier and more confidently this time —  and started flicking and circling it until the Queen was bucking underneath her and moaning so loudly Emma could hear it through the thighs that should’ve been muffling the sound.

 

When the Queen’s hold on her eventually eased and her thighs relaxed enough to free Emma, she was faced with the sight of the Queen’s wet folds that her tongue had been buried between just a moment ago. When Emma looked up, she saw the Queen was staring at the ceiling and breathing hard.

 

She could feel Regina move behind her, and the next thing she knew, the other woman pressed a kiss on her cheek. It was oddly affectionate, a small gesture that made the atmosphere of the room feel a lot more intimate.

 

“So,” whispered Regina. “What now?”

 

“Well, I need a moment, but we’ll do that again,” the Queen breathed out. “That’s what.”

 

“I mean… What are we going to tell people?” Regina clarified. “And are we going to do something about the split?”

 

“Can you wait for two seconds?” the Queen asked. “There’s no reason to ruin this moment and everyone’s fun.”

 

“Still,” Regina said as she lay down on the bed too.

 

“I mean,” Emma added, although she wasn’t quite sure what she was saying anymore; what had just happened had made her strangely lightheaded. “I really like you two this way.”

 

“Sure you do,” the Queen said. “You just came twice and got to eat us both out. What’s not to like?”

 

She shrugged, unable to argue with that.

 

“Seriously,” Regina said. She turned on her stomach and turned to look at both of them. “What are we going to tell Henry?”

 

“He’s accepted his mother was and is the Evil Queen from his storybook,” the Queen shrugged. “I’m sure he can handle Emma liking us both. Eventually.”

 

Regina sighed. “Maybe.”

 

“What about my parents?” Emma thought out loud. She tried not to think about them too much in a situation like this, but her insecurities kept creeping up on her and she couldn't help herself.

 

“I'll make them approve of this,” the Queen said, not at all convincing Emma that her methods would be in any way desirable.

 

“I feel like we should just…” Regina started, searching for her words. “We should just tell them Emma loves us both, if anything. I don't see how telling them that I enjoy the touch of my split half is any of their business.”

 

That didn't sound as bad as it could've. Maybe they could figure this out. They had spent so long not acting on their feelings that it would've been idiotic not to do anything now that everything was on the table. Better late than never.

 

“Yeah, I guess we should take this opportunity now. We won't be young forever,” the Queen said.

 

“Yeah,” Emma said. “How old are you again?”

 

She laughed at the Queen’s mock outraged face. She couldn't help it. The woman looked menacing yet unthreatening at the same time.

 

“Unbelievable,” Regina said but pressed a kiss on Emma's shoulder anyway. “But yes, I agree. I have no desire to turn back now.”

 

“I’ll turn anyone else who doesn’t approve of this into an animal,” the Queen said, once again oddly casual about something so serious.

 

“No, you won’t,” Emma said. She had witnessed enough people she knew turned into animals for a lifetime.

 

“It’s really funny, though. Not really evil… Just wicked. Zelena suggested it to me,” the Queen said as she brought her hand to Emma’s inner thigh and she had trouble concentrating again. She was certain this was the Queen’s new way of making her approve of everything she would otherwise dispute.

 

“You… still shouldn’t do that,” Emma said.

 

“Oh, and I turned your ex-boyfriend into a rooster,” the Queen added nonchalantly. “I didn’t like the implication that a frog brings. It makes you think you just need to kiss him and he turns into a prince.” She laughed. “There’s no saving that sorry excuse of a man. He can’t be turned into a prince.”

 

Emma groaned. There was a human turned into a rooster somewhere in Storybrooke. There were tons of poultry so they’d never be able to turn him back unless the Queen decided to.  “Why did you turn him into a rooster, though?”

 

“Oh, my god,” Regina groaned next to her.

 

“What?”

 

“You can’t see it?” Regina said, her eyes on Emma’s.

 

“...No?”

 

“You’re actually the worst,” Regina said at her counterpart. “These inside jokes have to go.”

 

“They're hilarious,” the Queen defended herself, her eyes mischievous. “And you know it.”

 

“Can someone tell me what the inside joke here is?” Emma asked. She was growing frustrated at the two leaving her out of something that she obviously didn’t know.

 

“It’s stupid,” Regina said, her eyes on Emma’s. “A rooster, so a cock.”

 

“He is a dick, okay?” the Queen retorted, her face surprisingly serious now.

 

“Oh, my god,” Regina said, shaking her head before she hid it under a pillow.

 

The Queen was still, propped up on her elbow and her face serious. It would’ve been scary in any other situation, but Emma found it highly unlikely that she would lash out on her and Regina after what had just transpired between the three of them.

 

“It was _smart,_ ” the Queen insisted.

 

Emma couldn’t keep in a laugh anymore. The Queen was ridiculous and she found her oddly endearing this way.

 

“And you call me immature!” she pointed out between laughs. “You’re the most extra person I know.”

 

“That isn’t even proper English,” the Queen said as she moved from her previous position and threw her leg over Emma’s waist before straddling her. She was towering over Emma, her nipples hard and her hair disheveled. “And I’m anything but immature, I’ll let you know.”

 

“Ohk—” Emma tried to retort, but the next thing she knew, the Queen had pushed two fingers inside her. “I believe you.”

 

“Good,” the Queen said. She kept her fingers inside Emma as she lowered her upper body to kiss her. “I love you.”

 

The odd tender turn of the moment took Emma by surprise. The Queen’s eyes were full of longing and love, as weird as it was.

 

“I love you too,” Emma replied. She took one of the Queen’s hands in hers and turned her head to see Regina watching them. “And you. I love you.”

 

Regina smiled and took Emma’s free hand in hers before pressing a kiss on her lips. “I love you too.”

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and thanks again to ariestess for the original plot and idea for this fic! Go check out her Split Swan Queen fan mix if you haven't already, and if you have something nice to say about the fic, feel free to leave a comment!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You, Me, We, Us: A Split Swan Queen Fanmix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795982) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter)




End file.
